Payback
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "¡Malfoy!" "¿Weasley?" "¿Podrías hacerme el favor más grande de mi vida?" "Depende. ¿Qué es? ¿Me pagarás?" "Te daré cinco galeones. Todo lo que necesito es que me beses... ¡Aquí y ahora!" Sexto año alternativo. Traducción.
1. The Deal

**Payback**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la trama a **Luthina**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

"¡Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley corrió hacia Draco Malfoy, agarrando la manga de su túnica. Estaban en medio de un pasillo del segundo piso. Ginny estaba en camino a su primera clase después del desayuno y Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor para tomar una pieza de pan rápidamente porque había dormido hasta tarde, de nuevo.

Él estaba teniendo pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles, donde estaba siendo quemado vivo. El fuego quemaba su espalda desnuda, mientras carcomía los boxers de seda que llevaba puestos. Los sueños eran tan vívidos que podía oler su cabello quemado y sabía que iba a morir. Pero él siempre despertaba antes de que pasara. Sus sábanas cubiertas de sudor, las cortinas de la cama arrancadas, no había manera de que pudiera dormir después de haber tenido una de esas pesadillas.

Draco miró hacia abajo para ver a la más joven de los Weasley mirándolo. "¿Weasley?"

"¿Podrías hacerme el favor más grande de mi vida?"

"Depende, ¿Qué es? ¿Le harás daño Potter? ¿Me pagarás?"

"Te voy a dar cinco galeones, aplastaré a Harry, a Ron en todo caso. Todo lo que necesito es que me beses... ¡Aquí y ahora!"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que haría eso?" Draco respondió, una sonrisa cruzando su cara.

"El dinero. Vamos Draco, ¿por favor? Necesito esto, sólo que me beses, rápidamente. ¿Por favor?"

Draco consideró su oferta por un momento. "Dame el dinero antes."

"Bien, pero sígueme." Ella tiró de la manga de la túnica, llevándolo en dirección de la escalera.

"Oh, no, no lo harás." Draco hizo un gesto con el brazo poniéndose fuera de su alcance. "¿Quieres que te bese en la escalera, donde todo el mundo puede ver? ¡Todos los de Slytherin van a reírse de mí!"

Ginny pareció considerar esto un momento. "Trato nuevo. Te pagaré diez galeones". Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si se trataba de un aumento suficientemente grande en la recompensa.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared cercana. "Sigue hablando."

"Esto tiene que verse tan real como sea posible. Me dejas llevarte de la corbata por las escaleras, viéndote ridículo y lleno de lujuria, a un aula desierta. Bésame una vez mientras se cierra la puerta y eso es todo."

"Quiero quince."

"Doce".

"Quince".

"Trece".

"Quince".

"Catorce".

"Está bien. Págame ahora".

Ginny metió la mano en su bolso y sacó siete galeones. "Yo no tengo más conmigo ahora. Te pagaré más tarde, lo prometo."

"Nunca he confiado en la palabra de un Weasley antes, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora?" Draco comenzó a alejarse, pero Ginny se interpuso.

"Por favor, por favor, haz esto por mí. ¿Qué te he hecho, Malfoy? Te juro que recibirás tu dinero tan pronto como lo traiga de mi habitación. Voy a dártelo antes del desayuno mañana. ¿Por favor?"

Draco suspiró. Estaba aceptando esto sólo por el dinero. Habría una visita a Hogsmeade pronto y que no tenía ganas de gastar sus ahorros en Cerveza de Mantequilla. Tener algunos galeones adicionales sería bueno...

"Está bien, lo haré. Pero si no me pagas Weasley, voy a tener la Barón Sangriento averiguando su contraseña para que pueda entrar a tu dormitorio y robarlo de tu baúl ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Ahora, vamos, de prisa." Ginny lo agarró por la manga de túnica y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la escalera. Draco la siguió a regañadientes.

"Así que tú y el niño maravilla rompieron esta mañana, ¿eh?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", escupió Ginny, veneno en su voz.

"Está bien, sólo preguntaba. Eso explicaría toda esta escena. Tratando de darle celos, ¿verdad? Y tratando de demostrar a la Weasley mayor que puedes cuidadar de ti misma y la salir con quien quieras. Debo decir Weasley, que tienes buen gusto. Escogiéndome entre todas las personas, me siento muy honrado".

Ginny se detuvo y giró sobre su talón para hacerle frente. "Uno; sí rompimos en la mañana. Dos; no, no estoy tratando de darle celos. Y tres; Eras mi primera opción porque eres la peor criatura rastrera en esta escuela y sé que Ron te odia con una pasión aún más grande que su amor por el Quidditch. "

"Cuidado con esa lengua, Weasley," Draco bromeó, una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. "Es posible que me hagas cambiar de opinión y deje que beses a Crabbe. Ahora, no queremos eso, ¿Verdad?"

Ginny tomó un respiro profundo, calmando sus nervios. "Lo siento, Malfoy. Tengo un montón de ira acumulada y no tenía la intención de descargarla en ti. Sólo sé que si me provocas, va a salir."

Draco levantó una ceja, su única indicación de que Ginny le había dicho algo. "Bueno, ser llamado la escoria de la escuela no es precisamente halagador. ¿Qué tal si añadimos otro galeón a nuestro trato?"

Ginny suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo agarrando la manga de Draco y arrastrándolo en dirección de la escalera. Cuando llegaron cerca de ella, lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, diciéndole que se callara. Ginny agarró el hombro de Draco, haciendo que bajara el oído de manera que pudiera hablarle.

"Bueno.", susurró, su aliento caliente en su oreja, "Tenemos que hacer una gran escena de esto. Necesitas tener una mirada de "estúpidamente loco por ella" en la cara y seguirme como una cachorroito enamorado. Voy a caminar delante de ti, arrastrándote de la corbata. En cuanto lleguemos al salón abandonado, bésame una vez antes de cerrar la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? "

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se aflojó la camisa para que Ginny pudiera fácilmente apoderarse de su corbata. Ginny miró hacia la escalera, le tendió una mano, señalando que lo esperara, mientras agarraba la corbata con la otra.

Ginny levantó un dedo con su mano libre.

Dos dedos.

Tres dedos y una sonrisa socarrona y seductora antes de tirar de la corbata y arrastrarlo hacia la escalera.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí hay algo nuevo de Harry Potter! Realmente amo esta historia, es maravillosa!

La autora original, que sabe español, ya tradujo algunos capítulos, así que ya tiene unos publicados, y otros listos pero que no ha publicado, en los que le ayudaré. Yo haré el resto… :D

Como en otros fics,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

(Los primeros capítulos están listos, así que solo esperaré los reviews :P)

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Sabes un buen hechizo para deshacerse de esta mancha?- preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, ya que salían del Gran Comedor.

-No, pero no hay duda de que Hermione te lo conseguirá. A veces pienso que ella sabe más hechizos que Flitwick. -Harry miró a la mancha de jugo de calabaza en la túnica de Ron y meneó la cabeza. -¿Quieres ir a los dormitorios y obtener una de mis túnicas para hoy? Andar con esa por todas partes sería humillante.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Cualquier cosa es mejor que oler al jardín de Hagrid todo el día. Bueno, más bien una mezcla entre el jardín de Hagrid y bolas de naftalina. ¿Dónde guardó mamá estas túnicas durante todo el verano? ¡Huelen como el cuarto de Fred y George!

-¿Es realmente tan malo allí?

-Sí, con todos los experimentos que hacen, se necesita una máscara de gas para caminar adentro. -Harry se rió mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

-Con un demonio, mi camisa se está llenando de jugo de calabaza. Realmente espero que Hermione sepa algo que quite esto, o mamá va a matarme. Bueno, al menos que yo no me derrame Whiskey de Fuego encima como George. Te diré, mamá se veía asesina. Ella… -Ron fue interrumpida cuando Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro, volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente apuntó hacia la escalera. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a dos personas, un chico y una chica, que bajaban por las escaleras.

Normalmente algo como esto sólo atraería atención mínima por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero esto era claramente anormal. Usualmente, una pareja tan enamorada (o caliente) que no puede contenerse delante de sus compañeros y corre hacia un aula apartada, era motivo de chismes por un par de horas, o incluso un día a veces. Pero esto, esto iba a ser una sorpresa para una semana al menos.

Ron estaba en shock. Ni siquiera había imaginado una escena como está pero ahora era verdad, delante de sus ojos.

Su hermana, Ginny Weasley.

Y Draco Malfoy.

Ginny estaba llevando a Draco por la escalera de la corbata. Ella estaba risueña y tenía una mirada seductora, con los labios en una sonrisa media socarrona. Draco se veía totalmente enamorado, la lujuria cubriendo todas las facciones de su rostro. Sin duda, se dirigían al aula vacía por la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Ginny tropezó en el último escalón y cayó al piso de la Sala de Entrada. Sin vacilación, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su pelo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula vacía, la dejó caer suelo y la envolvió con sus brazos, tirando de ella en un beso.

No sólo un beso, un beso francés increíblemente apasionado.

Poco a poco caminaron hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron dentro del aula, Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dejaron de ser visibles.

Hubo risas de las escaleras, pero había dos figuras de pie, inmóviles en medio de la Sala. Después de unos momentos para recuperarse de la sorpresa, Ron corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla.

-¡MALFOY! ¡SEPÁRATE DE MI HERMANA! GINNY, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡ES UN MALFOY! ¡ESTÁ USÁNDOTE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡NO ME HAGAS DECIRLE A MAMÁ ACERCA DE ESTO! ¿QUIERES UN HOWLER DE ELLA? ¡SAL DE ALLÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO! -Sus puños golpeaban la madera, y sus pies la estaban pateando. Por suerte, todas las puertas de Hogwarts habían sido encantadas para no romperse o agrietarse bajo la presión de este tipo.

-Ron, -dijo Harry, que venía detrás de su amigo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, -déjala.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó Ron, momentáneamente deteniendo el alboroto en la puerta. -Mi hermana está allí, con Malfoy. ¡Quién sabe lo que hará con ella! Tengo que ayudarla.

-Ron, ¿Alguna vez usas tu varita?

Ron parecía un poco avergonzado por ello. -Bueno, yo estaba sólo, ya sabes, comprobando para ver si, pues, la puerta estaba, ya sabes, cerrada con llave.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer si las puertas están cerradas?

-¿Conjuro?

-Sí, Ron. Un hechizo por lo general funciona mejor que la fuerza bruta. Ahora, si me lo permites. -Ron se hizo a un lado, mirando tímidamente a sus zapatos. -Ahora, vamos a ver si esto funciona: _Alohomora._ Eso debería hacerlo. Ahora sólo puedes girar el botón y… -La puerta no se abrió. -¿Cómo…?- Harry lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, risitas sordas podría ser oídas. Por desgracia, Ron oyó.

-¡MALFOY! ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA! ¡DÉJALA SOLA! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO PONGA LAS MANOS SOBRE TI, YO… -Nadie fue capaz de averiguar lo que Ron haría cuando pusiera sus manos sobre Malfoy. En ese momento, el profesor Snape lo golpeó con un _Selinco_ por lo que Ron estaba moviendo la boca pero ningún sonido salía. Sin embargo los golpes continuaron, pese a la insatisfacción de Snape.

-Weasley, ¡deje de golpear de una la vez! -Ron se detuvo y se volvió hacia su profesor de pociones, no sin antes dar a la puerta una mirada furiosa. -¿Qué significa esto? -exigía Snape.

Ron empezó a mover la boca, pero debido al hechizo emitido por Snape, no salió ningún sonido. -Potter, dime lo que pasó.

-Mmm, bueno, verá, Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, corrió en el aula con el tintero de Ron. Él sólo estaba tratando de convencer al gato de que salga y le dé su tintero para que no lleguemos tarde a la clase de Transfiguración.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le gritaba al señor Malfoy?

-Porque, bueno, Ron cree que Malfoy estaba detrás de todo esto. Que de algún modo metió a Crookshanks en el truco. Sólo está exagerando, profesor, nada más.

-Una historia probable. Pero, ya que no tengo un suero de la verdad conmigo, no tengo más remedio que creerte, Potter. El señor Weasley estaría de acuerdo con usted, sin duda, si pudiera hablar, ¿no Weasley? -Ron asintió con la cabeza. -Ah, bueno, no quiero ser responsable de su tardanza a la clase de McGonagall. Aquí hay un tintero para el señor Weasley, -conjuro uno en el aire, -sigan su camino.

Cuando Harry y Ron no se movieron, añadió, -¡AHORA! -Ellos empezaron a reaccionar y corrieron hacia el aula de la Transfiguración, casi condenados al retraso. Al doblar la esquina, Ron lanzó una mirada de odio por última vez hacia la puerta del aula que ya no estaba vacía.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡****Bueno, el capítulo dos! Espero que a ustedes les guste. Escribí esta historia hace siete años y ahora estoy a punto de empezar mi trabajo como adulto, pero quería terminarlo primero. Estudié español en la universidad y quiero practicarlo ahora. Muchas gracias a Kambrin Potter por ayudarme con la traducción y muchas gracias a gina lara por su review. Pondré el tercer capítulo cuando termine el siguiente capítulo in inglés. ¡Ciao!**

* * *

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Si quieren leer el siguiente capítulo,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Draco empujó a Ginny lejos de él y sacó su varita. Apuntando hacia el pomo de la puerta, murmuró algo incomprensible, sin duda, un hechizo fuerte para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Preocupado de que alguien entre aquí, Malfoy? -Ginny le preguntó, frotándose el trasero, sobre el que había caído.

-En realidad, sí. Cuando tu hermano está enfurecido, podría matar a cualquiera, incluyéndome si realmente quisiera. Sólo espero que no se rompa la puerta.

Al instante, Ron comenzó a golpear la espesa puerta de roble desde el exterior.

-No hay que preocuparse, Malfoy. Estas puertas están encantadas para no romperse bajo el abuso físico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Piensas que Fred y George nunca lo intentaron?"

-Pues bien, creo que estamos a salvo durante un tiempo. El hechizo que puse en la puerta no puede abrirse con _Alohomora_ y como Granger no está con los dos idiotas, dudo que sepan otro hechizo para abrir la puerta.

-Probablemente es cierto, ninguno de ellos es bastante brillante.

En ese momento, una voz en el otro lado de la puerta dijo –_Alohomora_-. Ginny estalló en un ataque de risa, que fueron silenciadas sólo por Draco poniendo su mano sobre su boca y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Aunque a Draco no le gustaba la cercanía, la técnica era afectiva.

Cuando los golpes reanudaron, Ginny se liberó de sus brazos y se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Oh, no actúes como si no supieras, ¿ese beso? ¡No estoy pagando por meter tu lengua en mi garganta!

-Ah, que bien, verás Ginevra... Lo hice por cinco razones. Uno, no se habría visto realista si no lo hubiera hecho. Dos, me valoro por mis habilidades de interpretación. Tres, un Malfoy siempre hace mejor que aquello que se esperaba de ellos. Y cuarto, sabía que sería una buena manera de conseguir otros tres galeones de ti.

Ginny suspiró. -Sí, sí. ¿A que estamos ahora? Dieciocho ¿verdad?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero dime la última razón por la que hiciste eso.

-Muy sencillo: Tú sabes que te encantó. -Él sonrió y Ginny resistió la tentación de darle una bofetada.

-¡No me 'encanta' Malfoy! Yo sólo lo hice así para que Ron y Harry lo creyeran. Yo también estoy orgullosa de mis habilidades de actuación.

-¿De todas maneras, por qué quisiste que hiciera esto?

-Eso no te importa, así que no te lo diré.

-Oh, vamos Weasley. Dime y yo sólo te cobro diez galeones. ¿Qué te parece?

Ginny pensó por un minuto. Pensamientos de ahorrar para sus nuevas túnicas rebasó el orgullo de la familia y ella asintió.

-Está bien, te lo diré. ¿Sabías que Harry y yo empezamos a salir a principios de año?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero fue muy difícil al principio porque algunas personas no estaban de acuerdo. Él es el gran y maravilloso Harry Potter y yo soy solo una Don-nadie de quinto año: Ginny Weasley. Bueno, finalmente salimos de eso e iba bien por un tiempo. Últimamente, había estado actuando muy raro. Él a duras penas hablaba conmigo, excepto en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pensé que era raro, pero no me importaba. Pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Y entonces, esta mañana, cuando entré al Gran Comedor, vi a Harry con Cho sentada en su regazo. Estaban hablando al principio, pero luego comenzaron a besarse. Exploté y corrí hacia él. Sin pensarlo, agarré a Cho del pelo y la tiré al piso. Mientras ella estaba gritando, me agarré de los hombros de Harry y lo sacudí, gritando algo acerca de cómo era un jodido imbécil. Ron me quitó de encima de él y con la ayuda de Dean consiguió que me sentara. Todo lo que hice fue mirar a Harry. Hice intentos de estrangularlo, pero mi hermano me mantuvo quieta. Finalmente arrojé el vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia Ron y se escapé. Fue ahí cuando decidí venir a encontrarte, y pues, ya sabes el resto.

El único movimiento Draco había hecho durante el discurso de Ginny fue a apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso es todo'? ¡Mi novio me engañó!

-¿Y?

-¿'Y'? -Ginny estaba tan aturdida que no podía hablar.

-No es nada nuevo Weasley. Sucede todo el tiempo en Slytherin. De hecho, atrapé a Pansy engañándome el miércoles pasado.

-Bueno, ¿no estás loco?

-No.

-¿Molesto tal vez?

-No, ya ha dejado de molestarme.

-¿Te refieres a que lo ha hecho antes?

-Todo el tiempo. He salido con Pansy diecinueve veces desde el tercer año y ella me ha engañado cada vez. Todavía no sé lo que ve en Flint.

-¿Flint? ¿Cómo en Marcus Flint?

Draco le dio una sonrisa cansada-. Sí, el maldito bastardo.

-¿Por qué te iba a engañar a ti con _él_? Ese tipo es muy feo y no demasiado brillante.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido, Weasley?

-Supongo que sí. ¿No te sientes especial?

-Cálido y hormigueando por dentro.

Draco se acercó a la mesa más cercana y se sentó en una silla. Inclinando la silla hacia atrás, puso los pies sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos detrás del cabeza.

-¿No tenemos que ir a clase? -Preguntó Ginny. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos con el pie.

-¿Preferirías aparecer con media hora de retraso y que el profesor se ponga como fiera, o faltar a clase, y que nadie se dé cuenta?

-Faltar, supongo.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Ahora, coge una silla. Tenemos que esperar hasta que la clase haya terminado para que Filch no nos vea.

Vacilante Ginny se acercó a la mesa al lado de Draco, sacó la silla y se sentó frente a él. Él estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, moviendo el pie de ida y vuelta al ritmo de una canción en su cabeza. Ginny puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, pensando que tal vez un poco de sueño le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, encontrando incómoda la posición trató de acomodarse. Después de probar muchas, ella se encontró acurrucada como una bola sobre la mesa.

Draco abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja en dirección de Ginny-. ¿Estás bien Weasley?

-Vuelve a dormir, Malfoy.

-Está bien, se grosera conmigo después de que acabo de ofrecerte un corte en nuestro pequeño trato. Me encanta cuando la gente es grosera conmigo, es por eso que tengo una reputación limpia y sin mancha.

Ginny de mal humor se acurrucó de nuevo en una bola, pensando en cómo Malfoy era un mimado molesto. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora para que se fueran, Ginny se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Malfoy.

-Tráeme mi dinero mañana, Weasley. Nos encontraremos aquí después de la cena. No llegues tarde.

Ginny no le prestó atención. Seguía contemplando la opción de no pagarle por completo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que a ustedes les guste el capítulo tres. Muchas gracias a alexia evans12 y karim por sus reviews. ¡Significan mucho para mi! Hasta luego.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tercero! :D

Faltan reviews, pero aquí está!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

(Capítulos listos… :P)

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
